


a poor man's made outta muscle and blood

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Eileen watches Tobias's hands.
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape
Series: 15 minute fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 6





	a poor man's made outta muscle and blood

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #28 on pillowfort.

His hands were rough, calloused and cracked, black dirt under his nails. As she watched him whittle a cat out of a chunk of reddish wood with deft movements, she wondered about his daily life.

Those were a workers hands, she could tell, and her grandmother always said "A man with soft hands is of no use. Unless he works, he is rotten to the core. Spoilt. Ruined."

It was the kind of life truth Eileen took to heart. She could see it in the men she knew. Her father, a poor man with rough hands, was always a hard worker, always good and calm and knowledgeable. And the all the pureblood boys at school, with their soft hands and lazy resorting to magic for event he slightest tasks, she could tell without looking long that they weren't good for anything.

A woman needed a man who would work hard. Who would give his sweat, blood, and tears to keep her safe. And she would work hard, too.

Tobias, however, was especially captivating. She could tell he was strong and diligent, but he was also so handsome. And smart. And he sang like an angel. And whittled her a cat when she asked really nicely.

When Tobias held her, she felt safe, protected, certain. When he kissed her the whole world was on fire.

He was a hard worker with rough hands and raw strength.

She kissed those hands every day when he came home from work. She worked her hands raw to put herself there, next to him, pushing magic aside, wanting more than anything to be worthy of him.

And grandmother was right, Tobias was perfect while his hands were rough. He was perfect while he was working hard, determined to create a good life for them.

But then they started laying people off. They laid him off.

Suddenly, he was sitting around. Not working, just drowning himself in cheap lager. His hands grew softer. His voice got louder. His strength stopped being a comfort. Now it was a terrifying thing she hid from.

The first time he hit her- his hand was perfectly smooth.


End file.
